bithopfandomcom-20200214-history
Origin of Funcky fresh
20190901_213644.jpg Jamal Welch aka Funcky fresh was born in Germany on August 23,2002 due to his parents being military at the time he only spent 3 years living in Germany. Before flying back to America.throughout Funcky freshs childhood his parents moved every where state to state due to only his dad being military. The reason why his mother Tasha welch got out the military because being stationed in Germany they were going to put her out in war while funcky fresh was still a toddler. His mother Tasha Welch didn't know anybody she can trust in Germany take care of Funcky fresh so the best choice for her right now is to get out and quit the army. But his dad on the other hand was still on active duty at the time. Funcky fresh didn't get to see his dad very much because he was deployed all the time in Afghanistan missing little parts of his childhood in Missouri his father wasn't there to see Funcky fresh little brother Richard Welch at birth being born on June 9th 2006. His father happily comes back from deployment and gets to reunite with his family again seeing his oldest son Funcky fresh and his youngest son Richard Welch for the first time. 3 years later Funcky fresh and his family moves to Mary land 2 years later they move to Clarksville Tennessee. Where he eventually attends Glenellen Elementary School at "Need Moore Rd". Funcky fresh had his good and bad days in Glenellen didn't get along with students and Teacher's very well which means he would most often get into fights with them and also did not enjoyed learning very much. But he had made a few friends at the school and he made more friends over at fort Campbell where he went to "Gate 10 SAS" Every day after school but at the same time he also had his good and bad days there as well. Now Jamal Welch hasn't been to big on hip hop when we was 6 or 8 years old but when he met his friends Ronnie,Robert,and Amari he began to get into the culture a little bit. Jamal of course did listen to the rap songs like lil Wayne, Souja boy, and Kanye West but he never paid attention to that stuff. But thanks to the 3 guys Ronnie,Robert,and Amari they are kinda the reason why Jamal is rapping till this day (aka funcky fresh). Now Roonie Robert,and Amari didn't know each other.Jamal only knew them separately Ronnie was a friend he knew in his class, Robert is a friend he knew at Gate 10 SaS,and Amari was a friend he knew at SaS and School. Jamal was 10 years old at the time so he knew these guys since his 4th grade year in Glenallen Elementary school. Everyday during Recess Jamal joined Ronnie's crew and together they would pull up on a group of kids to challenge in a rap battle.Jamal wasn't good at rapping at the time but he tries anyway Due to his inspiration to of Michael Jackson he thought he was more of a dancer then he was a rapper but in 2 years he'll realize that he's not. After school Jamal and Amari will almost every day freestyle on the bus throughout their way to Fort Campbell. Again Jamal wasn't good at the time but he tries anyway just for fun later on he introduces Amari to Robert and they didn't like each other from the start but later on they become friends and later form a crew. While Jamal was at vacation at Nashville Amari and Robert were featured in a music video called Roll call. When Jamal began to hear about it he was even more inspired by rap and was really impressed by his friends. Moving on to 5th grade year Jamal Welch moved to Hopewell Virginia attending North elementary a school in Prince George Virgina he him and his family didn't like it their at first but as time went by Jamal made some friends,he was good at baseball and basketball, he was getting in a relationship with alot of girls, he does Ok at school and he was somewhat popular in a good and bad way because not many people in prince George liked him very much and with Jamal yeah he makes friends but he sometimes lose them to all the time that's just a personal issue he has to live with. While watching a movie with his family one night he was watching a movie about rock and roll and one of the cast says something about keeping it "Funky fresh". Where Jamal basically got his rap name from. He posted that name on Instagram a lot of people at his school laughed at him about it and the teachers found it funny as well. Jamal didn't really care to much cause he kinda wants his rap name to be funny instead of saying "Funky Fresh" He spells Funky with a "C" Which spells "Funcky Fresh". When people ask why he spells it that way he always says that the C is always silent. Three years later in his 8th grade year. Jamal￼ leaves his friends again to go back to Clarksville Tennessee to live there for good. While they move back he had to attend a middle school in fort Campbell called Wassom middle school. He didn't like the kids and people at first but again like always he became friends with some of them but not all of them and all the girls were attracted to him too at the time. Week's later he begins to meet Thomas(aka Marvy Cluee),Sebastian, Daekwon,and Alex, the S.W.T was somewhat formed on May 9, 2017. They weren't getting anywhere at first because they didn't have a plan or a studio on how to get started with all of this they knew that walking to TYC every day recording themselve free styling was not going to be enough attention for them to blow up. In Fresh men year it began to change a little bit during Funcky￼ Freshs, freshman year he attended school at Northwest high school because his parents paid the builder lots of money for them to get their house built which took them roughly a whole year. During that time Funcky￼ fresh and Marvy Cluee recruited a new rapper to the team named Jordan aka J's together they would spend time in the computer lab looking up beats and freestyling to them. Mr.Brain a man who works at TYC who is in charge of the computer lab saw that they're serious in becoming professional rappers so he decided to help them out and ordered them a small studio so they can record their music knowing that the program they been using is really cheap but it was a big jump that they took. Funcky￼ Fresh not being the best rapper in the group at the time didn't record any songs in freshman year because he didn't have anything in mind to come up with. Jordan was a good rapper better than Funcky￼ fresh at the time but neither did he record anything. Thomas aka Marvy Cluee was the only person that has been recording on the studio also being the best rapper at the time. Sophomore year things began to change for Funcky￼ fresh he began recording his first song ever called "Time" Featuring a unknown member of the S.W.T named Fatima Oliver at the time it was the hottest song Funcky￼ fresh has ever made until the songs "Chill at the pool" and "Savage" came into play in on June 2019 When funcky fresh was 16 years old . In his junior year he began making more good songs surpassing Marvy Cluee and J's at rapping every concert they perform and every song he makes he always at the top rapper in the S.W.T now since he getting better at spitting it his inspiration in rapping comes from N.W.A, Wu-tang clan, Eminem, 2pac, and Biggie IMG_20190528_123431_185.jpg When he was younger back in Elementary school his favorites were 2 chainz,lil Wayne, and Mackel Moore and rapping is not the only thing Funcky fresh likes to do he also likes to draw comic books, play basketball, run track, play baseball, practice martial arts, lift weights, and watch anime his favorite anime is Dragon ball Z, Natuto, Afro Samurai, Yu Yu Hakusho, Boondocks, Fairytale, One punchman, Attack on Titan, and Bleach. Not only he wants to become a good rapper but he also thrives to become the most powerful athlete in the world. Section heading Check out Funcky Fresh on #SoundCloud https://soundcloud.com/fresh-jamal-420408645 Section heading https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCQKsVUpOd_-kix89zkLCUfQ Write the second section of your page here. 20190901_213644.jpg